


Into the Woods

by Rekall



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekall/pseuds/Rekall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Logan wanted was to get some gas. Unfortunately the only town around has a vampire problem. If Logan wants his gas he needs to take care of the vampires. That means venturing into the dark forest where they live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JordannaMorgan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordannaMorgan/gifts).



> This story takes place between the first and second movies when Logan is trying to find out about his past.

It was easy to follow a path of death.

Death had a stench that was unmistakable. Even without his heightened senses it wouldn't have difficult to for Logan to follow the trail through the dark woods. There wasn't even a star in the sky but the smell of death was stronger than ever.

Logan didn't even want to be there. Not because he feared whatever had caused the deaths but because it was a nuisance to him. He was supposed to be trying to track down his past. Xavier had sent him the right path but it was up to him to find his way. That was what he wanted to focus on.

He had only stopped to get some gas for his motorcyle. It was the only town for kilometres and it was a small place. The only gas station was closed, which was odd since it was only the early evening. Logan would have left but he didn't have enough gas to get to the next town and being stranded in the Canadian wilderness wasn't appealing.

In a place so small, Logan decided it couldn't be hard to find the owner and "convince" him to open up the gas station for one last customer. When Logan passed the town's Tim Hortons he knew something was up. The place was open but empty save for a few workers. That wasn't right for Canadians. Tim Hortons was never empty. Logan knew that was his clue to leave and gamble on his gas holding out until he got elsewhere but he was too stubborn.

Eventually Logan found everyone at the town hall. It however hadn't been a meeting they were at. They were hiding; taking comfort in numbers. Logan hadn't cared; he just wanted to get some gas. He was told however he would have to wait until morning. It was already dusk; too late to venture out. When Logan asked why, he rolled his eyes at the answer.

Vampires.

Logan had no desire to stay stuck in the town overnight. He had a low tolerance for people who believed in creatures which did exist. So he did the only thing he could do, volunteer to take care of their "vampire" problem.

He was directed to a nearby trail that lead into the woods. It was only then that Logan realized the townspeople might not be so crazy after all. There had been a faint smell of blood and death. The smells only grew smaller the further Logan ventured into the woods. 

Logan wasn't sure how far he had walked. All he knew was the sky was still grey when he left the town and it was now completely black. In his mind, he ran over what the vampire could be. Likely a mutant with a taste for death. Logan had encountered that type before. 

The smell was stronger than ever and a weird grey mist had formed, which covered the ground. Logan had a feeling he was close. It was a good thing. The sooner he dealt with the problem the sooner he could be on his way. 

"Sister, let me have a taste," a high pitched voiced hissed through the dark night. 

"But it's my turn to eat, Sister," a second voice replied. 

Logan paused his steps, half hiding himself behind a massive tree. He could see them now, standing together in a small clearing. There was just the two of them. They both wore white dresses that were tattered at the hem. Their skin was pale as were their long stringy hair. Blood dripped from one's mouth and between them on the ground - only barely visible due to the mist - was a body.

A twig snapped as Logan stepped out of his hiding place. He did it on purpose. He wanted their attention and he got it as they snapped their heads around to his direction. 

"Ladies," he said, still taking in the sight before him. "Mind telling me what's going on?"

"Sister, an intruder," the first one - the smallest one - said. There was no alarm. Simply curiosity as they walked over to Logan and began circling him. 

"He's a nice one, Sister," said the second. 

"Sister, we keep him?"

"We should, Sister."

Logan had enough. "No one is keeping me."

That got them to stop. Together they glared at him. "Sister, he doesn't know the rules."

"He needs to learn them then, Sister."

Together they hissed and opened their mouths to display sharp fangs. Logan had seen enough. He still wasn't entirely sure what they were - they didn't seem like mutants - but they weren't going to threaten him and get away with it. It was clear there was no use in trying to talk to them. 

_Snikt_. 

The sound of Logan's claws being released didn't deter them. They continued to move against him. Logan slashed at the one closest to him. She shrieked in pain as she fell backwards and glared at Logan with evil eyes.

"Sister!" the other one cried as she lunged at Logan. He only barely got his claws turned in time to bury them deep into her chest. Her face twisted in agony. And then before his eyes her body disappeared into dust. 

"Sister!" 

As the first got back to her feet she looked angrier than she had before. Once again she moved towards Logan, this time moving at a speed far quicker than she had previously. As she sped by his claws only barely sliced into her arm. She howled as she fell to the ground to the ground. The wound on her arm however already healing. 

Logan wasn't impressed. He already knew these things were killable.

The mist was growing thicker as the creature floated back to her feet. Her jaw unlocked as she opened her mouth to an unnatural size. Logan felt like rolling his eyes. Talk about being over dramatic. He didn't know if she was a vampire or not - there was a lot of weird things in the world - but she sure was annoying. 

The vampire - since it was easier to think of her as that than anything else - lunged at him again, her mouth snapping as she attempted to catch him between her jaws. Logan was ready for her. With one hand he struck at her open mouth. Her fangs bit into his flesh but it didn't matter. It would just heal later. With his other hand he jabbed his claws through her chest, striking her heart. Like the other vampire she disappeared into dust. 

The mist was so thick it was getting hard to see. At least the vampire situation was dealt with. Logan could use his other senses to find his way back through the woods. In the morning a search team could head out for the body of the man the two vampires had killed.

Logan made a move to head back to town when he suddenly froze. He could sense there was something else. His body tensed. Something else was there. And he was going to be ready for it.

Logan's instinct was right as from the mist a body formed behind him. "Impressive," a male voice purred. Logan could feel as arms were wrapped around his body and held him close. "But with my wives gone, what am I ever going to do?"

"Tough luck, Bub."

A tongue was dragged across Logan's neck. "I bet you taste good."

Before Logan could reply there was an intense pain from his abdomen. Looking down Logan gasped in shock as a hand was protruding through his body. Blood dripped down from the hand. The only thing Logan could do was stare at it.

"Oops," the man said as he yanked his hand back through Logan's body. Without being held up Logan began to fall forward. "I guess I won't be tasting you after all."

As his knees hit the ground, Logan rolled onto his back to look up at his attacker. His hair was blond and fell in curls down his back. His clothes were all black but unlike the other vampires who clothes were beginning to become ragged, he wore a fancy suit which looked brand new.

"Do you know how long it takes to find a suitable wife?" the vampire complained as he began circling Logan. "Half of me wants to turn you anyway. I could always use a servant who licks my shoes."

"Sorry, Bub, you're going to have to look elsewhere." 

His wound was rapidly healing. At least to the point where he could think again and not be distracted by the pain. Rolling to his side, Logan jabbed his claws into the vampire's ankle. The vampire fell to the ground and Logan was upon him. His claws dug into the vampire's chest. There was a look of shock and horror in the vampire's eyes. The bastard had thought he was invincible but had discovered otherwise.

"But we are the supreme race. . ." he managed to stammer. 

"Not anymore." 

As the vampire burst into dust, Logan found himself on the dirt once again. He rolled onto his back as his wounds finished closing. It only took a few seconds. As the wounds disappeared so did the pain.

As Logan got back to his feet he looked around. The mist was finally gone. In the distance an owl began to hoot. Even further away Logan could hear a pack of wolves howling. And much closer to him he could smell a bear that was wandering closer with each passing minute.

It seemed like everything was normal in the forest once again.

"Fucking vampires," Logan said as he began making his way back to town. With things safe there should be nothing else preventing him from getting the gas he needed.

Soon he would be on his way again. And hopefully he'll be able to find some clues about his past.


End file.
